1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, the invention relates to a memory device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Memories can be classified into a volatile memory and a non-volatile memory. Data stored in the volatile memory disappears right after power supply is shut down; whereas data stored in the non-volatile memory does not disappear even if power supply is shut down, and the data in the non-volatile memory may be read again right after power supply is restored. Accordingly, the non-volatile memory can be widely applied in electronic products, especially portable products.
With increases in integration and reduction in size for a memory device, short channel effect of horizontal memory devices becomes more severe thereby causing problems such as 2nd bit effect and program disturbance between neighboring memory cells to get worse. Thus, vertical memory devices are developed and introduced, yet interconnection problem of the vertical memory devices is another problem to be solved.
In case a layout of an interconnection of the vertical memory device is to directly connect to a source or a drain of the memory device, interconnections of the source and the drain may be electrically connected to each other to cause failure in operating the memory device. On the other hand, if the interconnection layout of the vertical memory device is routed to a periphery region to connect the source and the drain of the memory device, another problem in which a resistance of a bit line rises may occur. Therefore, it will become an important topic to be discussed in the future as how to solve the interconnection problem of the vertical memory device without sacrificing the resistance of the bit line and a chip area.